smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanity's Smurfy Companion (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Britze nervously fiddled with her hair while the judges handed in the result. "Oh, Britze," Smurfette put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you and Vanity did great!" "Please," Mona interjected, "Reflective outfits? Let me hand you a medal. For I have earned the true trophy! Maybe if you're lucky, Papa will give you a participation award." "Don't listen to her, Britze," Vanity told her, "She's just jealous that I'm much better looking than her!" Papa received the envelope and opened it, "Ladies and gentleSmurfs, the judges have spoken. And the winner of this year's True Beauty contest is....." Vanity and Britze were holding on to every word...and each other. On the other hand, Mona flipped her hair and prepared for her success. Papa tilted the envelope to let the result slip out. When he opened it, he gasped. "Me!" Mona strutted out from backstage and blew kisses at the audience, "I would like to thank everyone for realizing what true beauty really ''is! Especially you, Benny!" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, which made Eska flare her nostrils at her. "Mona, you're not the winner," Papa told her, "The ''actual ''winner of the contest is Vanity and Britze!" The Smurfs applauded as Vanity and Britze came onstage and celebrated their win. Papa proudly handed Vanity the golden mirror frame, which made him go ecstatic. "In your face, Mona!" Vanity boasted, "That's what you get for picking on us!" Britze giggled a bit herself, "Not too much, Vanity!" "But, why them?!" Mona asked Papa. "Because," Papa explained, "Their outfits were made out of mirrors, and the reflection showed each and everyone, and what's on the inside. True beauty isn't in the looks or having the best stuff. True beauty comes from within. You should work on that Mona." "That's ''Princess ''Mona to you!" Mona flipped her hair and strutted out. Meanwhile, Smurfette congratulated the two and celebrated with them. Vanity and Britze waved at the applauding audience as they honored the winners. Vanity kissed the mirror of his golden frame while Britze was still waving at the crowd. Then, without her looking, Vanity smiled at her and sneaked a kiss on her cheek, causing the latter to freeze up and blush as red as a beet. Britze smiled shyly at him and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. After the contest, Vanity made the hardest decision while Britze's friends were congratulating her. "Um, Britze," Vanity caught her attention. "Hey, Vanity," Britze waved to him, "You, um, did great out there!" "You, too," Vanity smiled, then got out what looked like the golden mirror and handed it to Britze, "I want you to have this." "The golden mirror??" Britze looked at it, surprised, "But...you won it fair and square!" "The real winner was you," Vanity explained, "You were the one that had all the unique ideas for the outfits, and you were the one that made me realize that true beauty comes from within. You deserve this," Britze smiled and took the mirror from Vanity, "Thanks, Vanity. But, what are you going to do for a mirror?" "Oh, I'll have good ol' reliable by my side always!" Vanity revealed his old mirror with the red frame, "Thank you for helping me, Britze. You truly are beautiful. Outside and in." With those words, Vanity gave Britze a tender hug. Britze reciprocated it before he released her and went off to admire himself again. "Y'know," Eska wondered, "Behind himself, I think he really likes you, Britze!" "I know," Britze looked back at him, "He seems like a nice Smurf." Eska was slightly confused by her answer, "That's not what I meant, but ok" Eska shrugged and headed back to her home. Britze realized what she meant and jerked, "Wait, what did you mean by ''like? Eska??....Are you saying that Vanity...''like ''likes me?" Eska turned around and stuck out her tongue playfully while winking, "May-be...?" The End Previous Category:Vanity's Smurfy Companion chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story